


Fall From Glory: The First Dragonborn

by SavageXBunny



Series: Halam'shivanas Chronicles [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Difference, Agents of Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Circle of Magi, Draconic/dragon-like Dovakhiin | Dragonborn, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Riders, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Idiots in Love, Merethic Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageXBunny/pseuds/SavageXBunny
Summary: Miraak has always been an interesting character to me. He has an amazing backstory so I thought I should add to that within his character. I want you to see the environment he came from, I want you to see his struggles, his emotions during the Dragon War. I want you to see past the villainous cliche they made him. I want you to see the First Dovahkiin.
Relationships: Female Bosmer Dovahkiin/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Halam'shivanas Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631344
Kudos: 5





	1. Of Pride

"No, I will not slay Alduin!" He yelled to Gormlaith who sat pressed against the wall.

"We saw you slay that dragon Miraak. We saw you eat that soul! We need you to win this war! Paarthurnax-"

"Alduin's left wing! For all I know may yet be loyal to them. No I will not help, I am not so easily swayed to your side. That dragon has committed several atrocities to my own people do you not see-"

"He is one of few trying to atone damn it. Look at you! You are a vicious Leader-"

"When it comes to my people's best interests." He retorts angered. "What will you do should I slay Alduin? I will be the strongest person out there, you hate me enough and so does every other person not in my domain. What do I get out of it?"

"Freedom for all." Gormlaith replies calmly.

"Freedom is not enough, clearly your rebellion was not well thought out." Miraak shakes his head. "I will launch my own, your rabble can attempt it themselves."

"It is easier to work together and put aside our hatred-" Felldir cuts in attempting to be peacemaker.

"Not enough I said. With freedom comes disobedience. You need a plan you need brains but that appears to be something you lack. I cannot simply attack Alduin, he is far too strong at the moment." He admits begrudgingly. Miraak held a small amount of respect for the Dragon overlord. He was a Dragon Priest it was what he was taught and what he felt as he had seen the Dark dragon in battle before.

"Please Miraak." Gormlaith got on her knees. 

"I will not accept a beg from a woman such as yourself. Fix that. Alduin does not extend mercy and neither would I." He mounted Sahrohtaar; A dragon he had tamed recently and had proven loyal to him. 

"You stubborn ass." Was the last thing he heard as he flew away.

\--  
\--

"You are a traitor Miraak." Vahlok declares clutching his staff.

"And the good ruler speaks!" Miraak yells across the battlefield slaying the nearest dragon to regenerate. "Zii los Dii du!"

"Your people are welcome to my goodness. They wanted a new ruler! Someone who will give them peace and not war with other provinces."

"Then they are all just as much milk drinker as Gormlaith. She begged me to help her."

"As she should not have. Alas she meant it well but you are a man of arrogance. Your pride is-" Miraak shouted and was suddenly near him. Vahlok simply tutted. "Your pride is blinding. You could not allow them to help you in their fight."

"Who are you to judge? You work for the very dragons that enslave us! Manipulate us! I wanted my own path and chose it."

"I may work for them as I must, but I am not a blind man. I can see right from wrong and am fair in my judgement as I have always been. Alas it seems it was death your path of the chosen one has led you to." Vahlok smirked at the arrogant man.

"Yes, your own!" Miraak roars and begins the fight drawing out his sword. "Akatosh has chosen me with his blood. You have already lost."


	2. Of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the first word to Dragon Aspect.

The cool pitter patter of Apocrypha awoke him. The drips of spoiled water, the smell of an ancient library, the chill of the air. It was all present, the lurking eyes and delving pincers of the amorphous construct of a Daedra named Hermaeus Mora always watching. He was stuck here now. 

He looked to the endless library of books, everyday more and more would appear. Hermaeus Mora was a glutton to any and all knowledge mundane or extraordinary. Miraak knew that well. 

"What are you searching for, my champion?" The long drawn out words sent a shiver down his spine.

"I am searching for the power to increase the power of my shouts. You must have something in this rabble."

"Ah yes..." The voice paused for a moment before he was teleported to another area. A large wall had appeared inscribed with runes in the language of the dragons. Loud chanting from the words pulled him to the wall. Everything stilled, all was silent as he took in the knowledge. 

"You must study these words. Use them well my champion." He would study. That was all he had now, his life before mattered not. He was to improve and leave this place. No Daedra could keep him here forever.

He controls his own fate after all.


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys!

It's Odalys and i have some bad news unfortunately that may affect the updating of Halam'shivanas, Allegiance Guide, and Fall From Glory. Most of my writing was done in my spare time on my phone, my desktop when it was working was also a place on occasion where I would write and sometimes even read fanfiction. The company that makes my phone (Motorola) put out a CQATest on my phone that caused it to pretty much go insane. I had to factory reset it ultimately as it would not let me do pretty much anything, no cell service or it wouldn't let me type. Sometimes I would attempt to type anything and it would simply die, it wouldn't even charge. I am sorry to say this will put a delay on my writing by maybe a week or two as i have to rewrite much of what I already had written, but fear not. I have much more free time now with Covid-19 lurking about so writing will get done. If you would like to reach me personally my Instagram account name is o_d_a_l_y_s_

Dareth Shiral,

Odalys


End file.
